Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep 1.5
Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep 1.5 is a midquel to Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep. Terra, Ventus and Aqua are in the middle of their journey and they go to worlds and meet characters beyond Disney and Square-Enix and meet new friends. Plot The story itself takes place in the middle of Birth by Sleep and they found out that the threat of the Unversed is much more wider than expect it to be. New Worlds *NearBurg (CatDog; the characters will be the same age as they appear in the show) *Bear Country (The Berenstain Bears; the characters will be the same age) *Acme Acres/Warner Bros. Studios (Looney Tunes/Tiny Toons/Animaniacs/Pinky and The Brain/Taz-Mania; the characters will be the same age) *Bikini Bottom (SpongeBob SquarePants; the characters will be the same age) *Feudal Lands/Modern Japan (Inuyasha, only meeting young Kagome, Miroku and Sango) *Jelliena (OC world; the home of Marco, Louis, Bob and Dr. Nightmare, only in cutscenes). *Jazzin' Space Station (Space Channel 5, meeting a young Ulala) *House of Babies (Rugrats, they'll be babies like the Rugrats cast) *O-Town (Rocko's Modern Life; They'll be the same age) *Pride Lands (The Lion King; encounter a young Simba with Timon and Pumbaa) *Equestria (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, meeting younger versions of the show's cast) *Fields of Ice (Ice Age; taking place during the first movie) *Kingdom of The Czars (taking place during the events of Bartok The Magnificent) *Camelot (Quest for Camelot; when Kayley was younger) *Digital World/Human World (Digimon series; taking place when all of the human protagonists of all the series were younger) *Happy Camper Orphanage/World of Thieves (Sly Cooper; They'll encounter the Cooper gang as youngsters). *Retro ToonTown (This world is home to old cartoon characters like Woody Woodpecker, Casper The Friendly Ghost, Felix The Cat, Popeye The Sailor etc.) *Peach Creek (Ed, Edd 'N' Eddy; they'll be the same ages) *Townsville (The PowerPuff Girls; takes place during the events of the movie) *España Mágica (Puss in Boots, translated as Magical Spain) *Untamed Jungle (The Jungle Book; Mowgli won't be in this) *Monsters' University (Monsters' University) *Smurf Forest (The Smurfs; the old cartoons) *Snorkland (The Snorks) *H-B Land (The classic Hanna-Barbera cartoons) *Nowhere (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Dream Land (Kirby; Only meet younger Tiff & tuff & King Dedede is the ruler but same times an boss) *Dwarfwoodland (snow white) *Mobius (Sonic The Hedgehog(2006) & (tv.show); only Meet Young Elis,Young Freedom Figthers & Robotnick Citizen of Mobotroplish) *Mushroom Kingdom (Super Mario Bros; Slightly younger versions) *Seussland (Dr. Seuss-based works) *Nottingham (Robin Hood; they'll be the same age) *Agerabah (Benny,Leo & johnney's Avdnetures in Aladdin/Alex & wario's Adventures in Aladdin;Only Meet young Aladdin & jasmine, & Dr.plabo moto is the 1st boss with jafar then Neltharion a.k.a. Deathwingis the 2nt Boss with jafar) *The Forest of The Great prince of Deer (bambie;the encouters a Young bambie with young thumper & young flower) *World War ii in Germany (WW2) *Bayou (The recusers;they'll be the same age) *lousisana of wishes (Princess & the frog;Slightly younger versions) *House of mouse *Edwin's Farm (Sricbblenauts Unlitmed) Category:Kingdom Hearts